


Cooking With Heat

by BellaImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaImpala67/pseuds/BellaImpala67
Summary: A quick, naughty, short, with Dean Winchester, in the bunker kitchen
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Cooking With Heat

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest this is a fantasy of mine and I finally figured out a way to put it in to words. Enjoy ;-)

Ever since I moved in to the bunker with my friends, Sam and Dean Winchester, I've sort of retired from hunting.

Honestly I'm more of a researcher now. I like helping, finding info for the boys, digging up the right tools for the job, and keeping things going back here at "the homestead". The boys need a shirt mended? Laundry done, meals made, open ear, I'm here.

Lately though, things have been tense, and I have no idea why! Dean has been acting weird, Sam keeps nudging him and whispering when he thinks I'm not paying attention. What is it with guys?

Two days later:

I'm sitting in my room, reading my latest vampire romance novel. Yeah yeah, I know, in this life how could I possibly think vampires are sexy? 

Dean has been walking by my room every 5-10 minutes, peeking in, or waving, or just glancing. He's acting like he wants to ask me something, or tell me something. What the hell is up with him?!

Dean's POV

Damn damn damn! How is this happening to me? She's my best friend for fuck sake! She's saved my ass more times than I can count, and all I can think about lately is bending her over her desk and taking her.

She's not my usual type, but she's so damn gorgeous and sexy. She's sweet, and funny and smart, and son a bitch can she hold her own. Honestly, I think that might be the hottest thing about her. I've seen her bullseye a bottle cap at 100 yards, she's handled Baby the way she deserves and pulled maneuvers that would make the Duke boys hard.

Those long legs, thick thighs, gorgeous round ass that makes my palms itch to squeeze and smack, that juicy rack, those plump lips, ice blue eyes and that long, silky red hair. She is Jessica Rabbit...only better. 

The crazy thing is, I always thought she was hot, but a few months ago she saved my ass from a vampire that wanted "the other white meat". She threw that fucker around like a WWE Diva and fuck if it didn't get me harder than a left turn down town. I saw her in a whole new light. After that night, she semi retired, and started doing the research assistant thing at the bunker. She started cooking, cleaning, research, and baking. She bakes an apple pie that would put Betty Crocker to shame. That reason alone has me wanting to push her down on the kitchen counter and...

"Hey Dean! Is there a reason why you keep pacing?"

Oh shit! I think she's noticed....but what am I supposed to do? Usually I can think of a dozen lines to pick up a chick. But...Amanda isn't just a chick. She's.... she's everything I wanted, before I knew I wanted it. 

My POV:

He's just standing outside my door, staring at the wall, looking panicked. What the hell is going on with this man? Yeah, he's totally hot! But, he's my best friend. And honestly I'm not exactly his type. I've seen the women he goes home with from the bars, I throw their phone numbers in the garbage, and wash their cheap lipstick and perfume out of Dean's shirts. It's a little annoying to be honest. 

"Dean, I said, is there a reason why you keep pacing?"

He nods, maybe to himself, maybe to me. But he walks in to my room, takes my hand and mumbles, "I need your help..in the kitchen."

I follow him to the kitchen, as we enter, there are candles on every surface. There's a bottle of wine and two glasses. There's a bowl of strawberries, a can of whip cream, and a bottle of chocolate syrup. 

"Dean, what's going--" before I can finish my sentence, Dean is on me. His hands on either side of my face and his lips on mine. I squeak at first, in surprise, and then melt against him. I opened my mouth to his tongue and he dove in. His tongue against mine, probing, caressing, showing me in that moment just a fraction of what he was capable of. 

I moaned and slid my hands up his arms, to his chest. Pulling at his shirt, pulling it up so I can get to his skin, his muscles. Damn, I never thought it could be SO hot, so fast! Dean pulled back, looking down in to my eyes, panting. 

"Amanda, I wasn't sure you'd dig this, but I had to try. I want you, fuck I need you. There are so many things I want to do to you, that I needed to get it all together. I couldn't think of a way to say it that wouldn't laugh at."

He kissed me again, deep and slow, gripping my hips and pulling me against him. I could feel his arousal, and I gotta say I always had an inkling that he was big. But, fucking hell! If we do this, he'll be the biggest I've ever had. Not to say I've had many, but none of them were this....gifted.

"Dean, why didn't you ever say anything? Is this what's been going on lately? For months you've been acting weird around me! You just wanted to fuck? It's that simple?!"

He chuckled, "No sweetheart, not that simple. Yes I do want to fuck you. This first time, I NEED to just fuck you. But then...baby I've got plans for you." 

I bit my lip and smiled up at him, "Well, whatta ya say we get this show on the road, eh Winchester? Show me what ya got."

That's all it took!

He pulled me in for a crushing kiss, his hands on my hips, his fingers digging in to my flesh. He broke away from the kiss to move down my jaw to my neck, biting, licking and sucking. There would be several hickies there tomorrow, and I don't care! All of a sudden he pulled back, spun me around and bent me over the counter. 

Dean's POV:

Holy fuck! Holy fuck! Holy fuck! She's in to this! And dear God her skin is delicious, and soft! I'm hard as a rock and if I don't take her RIGHT now, I might not last. She's turned me in to a 15 year old boy again. I've gotta get this first one done before we take our time on the rest of what I have planned. Gotta clean the pipes.

My POV:

He pulled my jeans and panties down around my calves, pushed my shirt up and fumbled with my bra. Frustrated, he yanked it and the snaps popped away from the stitching. Damn it, that was one of my favorite bras....oh fucking well! His hands were everywhere! Sliding up my back, around to my breasts, squeezing, twerking my nipples as he ground against my ass. I whimpered and pushed back against him.

"Mmm, you like that baby? You like being dominated? You like it when I tease you?" He leaned down to my ear and nearly whispered "Good, because now...I'm going to fuck you, hard, is that what you want Amanda?" His hand gripping my hair, pulling my head back, and I LOVED it.

"Yes Dean, please...please take me. I need you!"

I heard his belt unbuckle, then his zipper slide down, and his pants and boxers drop. 

"Ready baby?"

Before I could answer he started teasing the entrance of my pussy with the head of his hard cock. I whimpered and pleaded with him to take me. He chuckled and gripped my hip, "That's it sweetheart, now you're ready."

He slammed all the the way the hilt. I cried out and gripped the counter, adjusting to his size. I was right, he is much bigger than I've ever had. But I didn't realize how big. And I never thought I'd believe the hype about bigger is better, but I'm getting it now. 

He stilled, for a moment, to give me time to adjust and maybe time for himself. I heard him groan, and hiss a slow breath in. "Fuuuuuuck you are tight." He groaned, gripping my hip and my hair. Then he began to move, slowly withdrawing himself, dragging his length along my g-spot. Then rolling his hips and sliding back in, exhaling slow and audible. "Ready baby?" I nodded, whimpering my agreement. 

He began to pick up the pace, gripping my hip and my hair, his hand at the back of my head instead of at the end of my hair. How did he know that this is something I absolutely love? In moments he's fucking me, good and hard. I love it! His hand on my hip moves up to my mid back, holding me in place as he fucks me. Dear God, I've been thinking about this for months, who knew he had been too?

He lets go of my hair and slide his hand around to my clit, rubbing, circling it with his fingers. The jolts of electricity already rolling through my body feel like they're all going to one place now. I can feel the orgasm building, and it is intense. 

Dean's POV:

I have her exactly how I want her! She's so fucking tight! I thought I'd cum on that first thrust. I had to take a minute, for us both. To give her a minute to adjust and to keep me from being a one pump chump.

I've gotta make sure she gets her pleasure first, as many times as I can manage. So I start to play with her sweet little clit, and fuck that gets me a response. I can feel the muscles of her, already tight, pussy begin to tighten and flutter. She has an orgasm coming, well let's see how hard I can make her cum!

My POV:

Oh my God, this man is playing my body like a fiddle!

"That's it Dean....right there...I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum Dean! Fuck! Yes! Yes Dean, fuck me! YEEEEEEES DEeeeeeeeeaaaaan!" 

I went screaming, exploding into an orgasm. Dean rode me through it, and I could already feel another on it's heels. Ive never had them so close together like this. Moments later I whimpered, "Dean...Dean..I'm gonna cum again!" And I hit me! Just as hard! This time I couldn't form words! I just screamed and squirmed. Dean kept a hand on my back, holding me down against the counter.

As another orgasm built he groaned "Think you got another one in you baby?" I just nodded, and he picked up the pace. "Good, because next one...I'm cumming too."

The hand that had been on my back was now smacking my ass, scratching my back and hip and finally gripping my hair. "Cum for me Amanda, one more time baby. Come on sweet thing, cum one more time for me."

I felt it build and just as suddenly, it exploded! I screamed, and bucked against Dean. And a second later I felt him spill inside of me. He shouted my name with a growl that sounded nearly inhuman. 

He pulled me back up against his chest, one hand on my throat and the other on my breasts. He held me there as we rode out the after shocks of our mutual orgasms.

We collapsed against the counter, panting.

Finally I felt him slip himself out of me, and step back. 

"Amanda? You ok darlin? That wasn't too much was it?"

"Oh no Dean...that was awesome."

He smirked, "Good, because baby... that's just the beginning."


End file.
